Háblanos, Akari
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akari se transfiere a otra escuela y por tanto debe dejar Nanamori. Es entonces el momento para que Akane, Nishigaki-sensei y todas las chicas tengan una última oportunidad de hablar con Akari, y de oír lo que en realidad ella piensa. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Este OS llegó a mí a raíz de un hermoso libro titulado _El Profeta_ (escrito originalmente por Gibran Khalil Gibran), una bellísima obra filosófica que trata de la moralidad social, espiritual y religiosa sin despreciar en modo alguno a aquellos que bien podrían no actuar acorde a sus enunciados. Llegó la hora para traer parte de su sabiduría en versión Yuruyuri

 **Háblanos, Akari**

A las puertas de la secundaria Nanamori se hallaban congregadas todas las amigas que mucho tiempo habían compartido alegrías, tristezas, momentos, aventuras, amores y desamores, y Akari Akaza estaba saliendo de las puertas de la secundaria, rumbo a un destino completamente nuevo. Sí, Akari ya no iba a estudiar en Nanamori, sino que se iba a ir muy lejos para continuar con sus estudios. Entre el grupo que la esperaba se encontraba Akane, tan destrozada por dentro como las demás, pues no podría hacerle compañía en aquel lugar. Akari misma también estaba embargada por el dolor de dejar atrás a su hermana y a todas sus amigas, pero sabía que este camino ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Estaba decidido que debía irse desde hace tiempo, y aunque no le gustase la idea, no podía poner peros a los designios de su propio destino.

─ Amigas… ─ Akari veía entre lágrimas a sus amigas, que aún estaban esperando por ella.

─ ¿Por qué te tienes que ir, Akari-chan? ─ Sakurako apretaba fuertemente los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar ─ No es justo… Definitivamente no es justo que te vayas.

─ Akaza-san… ─ tanto Chitose como Ayano se daban apoyo mientras de sus ojos se desbordaban las lágrimas sin control alguno.

─ Akari, quiero decirte que siento mucho todo, absolutamente todo ─ dice Kyouko entre lágrimas ─. No debí eclipsarte de esa manera. Ahora me siento tan arrepentida…

─ Tranquila, no pasa nada ─ Akari le da un fuerte abrazo a Kyouko, y ésta se lo devuelve con ganas ─. Prometo escribirles de vez en cuando, y también prometo que algún día he de volver. Así podremos estar nuevamente juntas. Lo más que podríamos tener que esperar es un año, así que no se preocupen.

Rise se abre paso entre el grupo, con su rostro surcado entre lágrimas. Intentó decir algo, pero no hubo quien le oyese lo que dijera, pero igual Akari la abraza también para que dejase de llorar. El ambiente era como si estuviesen en un funeral. La ida de Akari dolía en lo más profundo en el alma de todas, incluyendo a la propia Akari.

─ Akaza-san, no me lo puedo creer que esto pase, pero… ─ Himawari sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, y por ello hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por hablar ─ Hay tantas cosas que de pronto me gustaría hablar contigo, tantas cosas que me gustaría que dijeras…

─ Yo pienso igual, Akari-chan ─ opina Chinatsu.

─ Queremos que nos digas algo, Akari ─ resume Yui, a fin de también ella desahogar su dolor ─. Por favor, comparte con nosotras un poco de tu forma de pensar, de la bondad que pocas veces supimos apreciar en ti, de tu forma de ver las cosas.

─ Está bien ─ accede Akari, y Yui sonríe con sinceridad ─, el transporte que me llevará al aeropuerto no ha llegado todavía, así que puedo hablar con ustedes de lo que quieran. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para compartir mi opinión con todas.

Aprovechando la aceptación de Akari, la primera en dar un paso al frente es Chitose, y ella dice:

─ Háblanos de la imaginación.

─ No debemos inhibirnos de imaginar, si lo que realmente nos ha llevado a donde estamos es precisamente nuestra imaginación. Debemos tomar en cuenta que nosotras no vivimos en una única realidad, sino en muchas realidades distintas. Una de esas realidades, ciertamente la más común de todas, es aquella en la que estamos en presente físico, pero dentro de nosotras, en nuestras cabezas y en nuestros corazones, existen toda una serie de mundos, creados por nuestras aspiraciones y nuestros sueños y nuestras experiencias. No debemos nunca dejar de soñar, ni de pensar, ni de imaginar, ni de aspirar, porque gracias a eso es que cada quien tiene su propia forma de visualizar ese mundo mejor en que quieren estar, y cuando esa visión logre armonizar con la visión de todas las personas, sólo entonces estaremos realmente en un mundo mejor.

Y entonces Chinatsu dice:

─ Háblanos de nuestro verdadero yo.

─ Eso sería hablar de muchas cosas, y a la vez no decir nada, porque dentro de cada quien no hay un verdadero yo. Nosotras sólo somos definidas por las decisiones que tomamos y por nuestra actitud ante los demás, no por la totalidad de nuestra esencia. Dentro de cada persona está un Universo de emociones y personalidades, pero a la vez no hay absolutamente nada que ver, ¿o es que acaso el cielo más diáfano está vacío? ¿Acaso la persona más solitaria del mundo no tiene realmente a nadie en quién apoyarse, aunque fuese por un breve momento? El mundo que conocemos sólo es tal porque allí están todas las personas, tanto conocidas como extrañas, y ese hecho no va a cambiar porque en un determinado momento estemos todo el día sin ver nada. Así son las personas y aquello que solemos llamar "nuestro verdadero yo". No puede haber tal cosa, porque si así fuese, no tendría sentido definir que alguien sea bueno o malo, y por tanto no tendría tampoco sentido cada vez que se premie al bueno y se reprenda al malo, porque igual seguirían rígidos por ese camino.

Y entonces Ayano dice:

─ Háblanos del amor.

─ De todas las facetas que podríamos mostrar a otras personas, pienso que el amor es lo más hermoso y especial, no importa para quién esté direccionado. Desde luego no es un sentimiento que nos sea posible, o por lo menos sencillo, mostrar a todo el mundo el amor que en nosotros mora. No, definitivamente no es fácil. Pero precisamente porque no lo es, es que debemos reconocer eso tan fundamental en nuestra forma de valorar nuestro mundo, a nuestras amistades, a todos nuestros seres queridos y a todo cuanto podemos aspirar y conseguir. Nunca renunciemos a nuestro amor, no porque signifique renunciar a una persona que nos pueda parecer la más especial que pueda existir, o que debamos resignarnos a que nuestro ser amado esté con alguien más por casualidad, sino porque renunciar al amor significa renunciar a todo y a todos, e incluso significa renunciar a uno mismo a cambio de nada y sin favorecer a nadie. Sólo hay sufrimiento de gratis cuando se renuncia al amor. En cambio, cuando elevamos nuestro amor, podemos mostrar lo mejor de nosotras mismas, y eso es importante cuando estamos con aquellas personas que amamos. También es importante la sinceridad, pues nuestro amor sólo es tangible y notorio cuando es sincero, así que no callemos nada y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos más especiales, porque el amor sólo puede ser respondido con amor.

Y entonces Sakurako dice:

─ Háblanos del cariño.

─ El cariño siempre es algo a lo que nosotros aspiramos cuando tenemos sentimientos especiales por alguien, pero el cariño va más allá de los simples mimos y las palabras dulces, pues todo esto también puede ser falso o malinterpretado, y eso significaría que el cariño puede ser falsificado. Nada más lejos de la realidad que eso. El verdadero cariño es aquel que nos impulsa, no sólo a tratar de forma especial a quien queremos, sino también a actuar en todo momento en pos de su bien, aun cuando a veces no sea evidente tal intención. El cariño no es una acción, un tono o una palabra, sino en realidad un sentimiento. Una cara del amor, si bien no es el amor en su verdadera extensión y forma. Por todo esto les digo: No piensen que es cariñosa con ustedes quien les alague y les diga todo cuanto desean oír, sino aquella que se preocupa sinceramente por ustedes y no teme decirles las cosas con justicia y con intención de que ustedes crezcan y rectifiquen en todo cuanto pudieren fallar, porque la persona que hace eso se preocupa por ustedes, y eso significa que les quiere, que les ama. Jamás vean mal al que les tenga cariño. Por el contrario, acepten su presencia, y nútranse con su sentimiento y con el saber que, admitiéndolo o no, desea compartirlo con ustedes.

Y entonces Nishigaki-sensei dice:

─ Háblanos del saber.

─ Puede que no tanto como el verdadero yo de cada quien, pero ciertamente les digo que el saber es una de las cosas más abstractas que pueden existir. Del mismo modo que existen infinidad de facetas en nuestra actitud y forma de tratar a otros, el conocimiento está ramificado en infinidad de ramas irrepetibles y únicas, y nunca dos personas serán capaces de tener ante sí la misma rama de ese saber, y muchas ramas ciertamente jamás serán alcanzados por ninguna mano, no importa lo alto que todos intenten saltar, porque el saber que solemos señalar no es más que una visión, una versión de la gran realidad que las personas tomamos y damos por válida en base a nuestro subjetivo razonamiento de lo "lógico". Entonces lo que realmente nos debe intrigar no es el saber, sino comprender qué guarda para cada una de nosotras la gran realidad, aquella que abarca tanto la realidad única de nuestros cuerpos como la infinidad de realidades que residen en nuestras mentes y corazones. El camino no es fácil, pues el no tener el conocimiento real implica que la verdad también nos es esquiva, y eso nos lleva a los errores, y en ocasiones a decir y creer en las mentiras. Sin embargo, que no les abandone jamás la curiosidad y la sed de saber y conocimiento, pues sólo así seremos capaces, algún día, de conocer el tronco de gran árbol de la sabiduría, aquel cuyas ramas hasta ahora hemos codiciado obsesivamente sin siquiera mirar lo que enfrente de nosotras yace.

Y entonces Yui dice:

─ Háblanos de la diversión.

─ Les respondo, con toda la sinceridad en mi corazón, que me he divertido mucho con ustedes, y ciertamente me parece que no lo suficiente ahora cuando les dejo. Hay mucho más en esa pequeña palabra, diversión, de lo que cualquier persona prefiera conceptuar a partir su individualidad, y por eso no entendemos a veces cómo podemos divertirnos. Sin embargo, para divertirnos no hace falta ser sabio en nada, ni tampoco encontraremos jamás las respuestas que necesitamos en libros o en vídeos que podamos encontrar en internet. La diversión es sencillamente encontrar la felicidad en aquello que más disfrutamos, y dicha diversión sólo alcanza a crecer si nos tomáramos la molestia de compartir con los demás. Es verdad que hay personas que saben divertirse en su privacidad, en su propia burbuja que le aísla del resto del mundo, pero también debemos buscar el divertirnos y reír al lado de nuestros seres queridos, pues sólo así nuestro corazón ha de crecer y elevase, y los sentimientos se hacen nobles y dignos. No olvidemos entonces que la diversión es otra forma de nuestro amor, en forma manifiesta y no abstracta o mental, y que las risas y las sonrisas sólo pueden ser de verdad si vienen de nuestro pecho. Cualquier otro intento sólo representaría una mueca que falla en parecer realmente sonrisa.

Y entonces Chizuru dijo:

─ Háblanos del apego a otras personas.

─ Hablar del apego que podemos tener sería como asegurar que el Sol brilla por las mañanas, o que el mar tiene olas y marejadas. No se trata de algo que seamos capaces de razonar de forma lógica, o de encontrar el truco para decidir voluntariamente con quién queremos sentir dicho apego. Tan sólo disfruten de ese sentimiento. Vuelen cual Ícaro que temerariamente surcó el cielo e hizo lo impensable, que en el caso de ustedes sus alas no se derretirán, ni será capaz el Sol de hacerles caer de ningún otro modo, porque el espíritu y la mente son indomables cuando dentro de nosotras en armonía están. Apegarnos a otra persona definitivamente no es malo, si bien todas nosotras enfrentamos el cruel y a la vez beneficioso hecho que en algún momento debemos actuar por nuestra cuenta. Estar sola. Pero si no sabemos qué deseamos, si no tenemos una visión clara de nuestros propios sentimientos, nuestro apego por otros sólo nos llevará a la perdición, y acabaremos causando daño a quien no deberíamos ¡Destino más triste de los decadentes imperios de la individualidad y el perjuicio, porque de ellos nunca será el verdadero amor ni el cariño de nadie ni por nadie! Podemos amar o no a alguien, este apego igual seguirá estando ahí, pero debemos aceptar esa parte que hay en nosotras, pues así seremos capaces de mejorarnos nosotras mismas a partir de nuestra visión en un ejemplo. Y ese ejemplo nos enseñará lo mejor que hay en nosotras, y nosotras intentaremos aprender para ayudar a otras personas. Allí radica realmente el equilibrio en el apego: en desear ayudar a otros a hacer lo mejor posible, y que a su vez seas capaz de ser digna de ser seguida por otras personas. Sólo así, llevando todo con justa sabiduría, hacemos buenos y firmes pilares para nuestro mundo social tan amado.

Y entonces Himawari dice:

─ Háblanos de la sinceridad.

─ Todos nuestros sentimientos toman forma y son proyectados positivamente a partir de la manifestación de la sinceridad. Realmente no es que sea la mejor forma, sino la única que existe. Después de todo, ¿qué es en realidad la sinceridad? Es simplemente la muestra de lo mejor que hay en nosotras, cuando seguimos los impulsos de nuestro corazón por hacer ver a otras personas aquel deseo de bien y amistad que en nosotras mora. Pero la sinceridad siempre va más allá, pues esta sólo permanece cuando su manifestación es completa y continua, así que es algo ciertamente muy difícil de lograr, pues no siempre nuestro estado de ánimo nos lo permite. Habrán veces que nos dejemos llevar por nuestros impulsos más negativos, y esto podría llevarnos a la pesadumbre o al sentimiento de culpa cuando no lo controlamos, pero lo realmente importante es que siempre procuremos manifestar nuestra sinceridad. Sólo así mejoramos lo bueno y corregimos lo malo que hay en nuestro interior, porque la sinceridad es, en resumen, la expresión manifiesta de nuestro amor por otras personas.

Y entonces Akane, tomando las manos de Akari, dice:

─ Háblanos de la familia y la amistad.

─ ¿Hay acaso alguna diferencia entre la amistad y la familia? A mi parecer no lo hay, más allá de concepto básico que éstos tengan. No es sino el amor aquello que es capaz de cortar las brechas, y hacer que nuestra amistad nos convierta en una familia, y que a la vez nosotras, como familia, seamos también las más cercanas amigas. Esa es la verdad que yo veo. Sólo tenemos ante nosotras el problema de no todos podemos ver que todas las personas estamos unidas por un lazo que nos pueden convertir en familia. Olvidamos que todos los seres humanos tenemos un destino común, y esa ignorancia favorece la existencia de la maldad en las personas y también la enemistad. No hay mayor tragedia que ello, el ignorar la verdadera esencia que simboliza nuestra unión y nuestro origen. Todas las personas somos únicas, pero a la vez nos parecemos mucho más de lo que nos diferenciamos, y es necesario comprender esto para realmente convertirnos en las mejores personas que podamos ser. Sé que lo que les digo no es sencillo, y a veces puede parecer imposible, pero no deben jamás olvidar esto que les estoy diciendo, que del mismo modo que los amigos pueden ser familia y viceversa, también pienso yo que ustedes, todas ustedes, son mis amigas y mi familia, y por ello disfruto de sobremanera el estar con ustedes.

Y entonces Rise dice:

─ …

─ Matsumoto dice que nos hables del liderazgo ─ traduce Nishigaki-sensei, en vista que nadie da muestras de entender.

─ Definitivamente el liderazgo no es algo que seamos capaces de aprender con libros o explicaciones, sino únicamente a través de nuestra propia experiencia, y a través de nuestro espíritu y nuestro deseo por llevar a nuestros seres amados al gran futuro que soñamos. El liderazgo es también una demostración del amor, pues sólo nuestro amor nos impulsa a querer llevar a los demás a mejores destinos, y a protegerles de los riesgos y de aquellos que les deseen mal. También vale la pena notar que el liderazgo debe ser complementado con la inteligencia y la intuición, pues así podemos hacer lo mejor en dicho ejercicio. El verdadero líder sólo puede ser alguien que reúna ambas cualidades en un alto nivel, pues alguien con inteligencia pero sin inteligencia sencillamente no es un líder, y una persona con liderazgo pero sin inteligencia o conocimiento siempre está en riesgo de cometer errores que harían que sea vista como mediocre, y por eso es necesario complementar y crecer como persona. Nuestra vida alcanza su máxima expresión cuando la consagramos al cuidado y crecimiento de otras personas, y eso puede llegar a ser una forma de liderazgo si lo canalizamos correctamente.

Y entonces Kyouko, dejando su oportunidad al último momento, dice:

─ Háblanos de la notoriedad.

─ La notoriedad es, en realidad, uno de los mayores dones que una persona puede tener, pero a la vez es bastante malinterpretado y buscado de la forma incorrecta. Solemos pensar que la notoriedad consiste en que todo el mundo nos vea y seamos siempre quienes dan el primer paso en todo y que los demás hablen de nosotras. Vaya visión más vaga e incorrecta de lo que realmente significa. Pero entonces la pregunta es ¿qué es la notoriedad? ¿Qué es lo que realmente deberíamos buscar, más allá de simplemente tener la vista de todos por un rato? La verdadera notoriedad está en nuestro esfuerzo por conducir a otras personas a lo mejor, que es el descubrirse a sí mismas y dar a mostrar lo mejor que hay en sus corazones. La notoriedad sólo existe realmente cuando nos esforzamos en pos del mejoramiento y la felicidad de otras personas, en resumidas palabras. Cualquier persona con una mentalidad un poco alocada será capaz, en una u otra circunstancia, de obtener la atención de otros, pero sólo cuando nos esforzamos en favor de otros, damos a entender lo que realmente valemos. La notoriedad no es más que el fruto que somos capaces de obtener a partir de nuestro amor a otras personas, la divina cosecha de nuestros esfuerzos en favor de nuestros semejantes, la magna recompensa por seguir nuestro corazón y alimentar nuestra amistad y consolidar a la gran familia que hemos hecho. Eso es realmente la notoriedad: el ser uno mismo la piedra angular para mantener a todos unidos, y que avancemos hacia el mañana con una sonrisa y con la esperanza de que todo será para mejor.

Ya todas y cada una de las que estaban despidiendo a Akari podían dar por satisfecha su petición, pero a la vez seguían dolidas ante el hecho inminente de la ida de Akari. Ya casi era la hora para que llegase el autobús que recogería a Akari, pero todavía había tiempo para que entre todas pudiera compartir.

─ Akari-chan, realmente te damos las gracias por haber estado aquí con nosotras ─ dice Sakurako gimoteando.

─ Sé que sólo será un año, pero es indudable que te vamos a extrañar, Akaza ─ dice Nana con seriedad.

Y entonces, como si de pronto tuviera una revelación, Akari tiene ante sí una última cosa para decir a todas, y así empieza:

─ Hasta ahora les he hablado de diversos temas del que ustedes deseaban saber mi opinión, y ahora quisiera hablarles de algo que a mí me importa muchísimo, y es algo que ahora más que nunca deseo compartir con ustedes. Les hablaré… mi experiencia al lado de ustedes. Sinceramente, todo este tiempo con ustedes, con onee-chan y con todas mis amigas, les digo que he sido feliz como no se hacen una idea. Es verdad que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, momentos de preocupación, angustia, decepción y miedo, pero no es menos cierto que también me he divertido al lado de todas y que me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con todas, compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas, seguir por este camino que tenemos en común sin importar que sea fácil o penoso el trayecto. Las extrañaré muchísimo, y quiero que sepan que las llevaré aquí, en mi corazón, y de ese modo no me sentiré sola en todo el tiempo que pase lejos de ustedes. Porque la distancia física no es más que una ilusión para la mente y el corazón, del mismo modo que a veces la mente y el corazón pueden parecer a veces ilusiones para el cuerpo. Las quiero mucho, y les juro que no sé qué habría sido de mí si no las hubiese conocido… ─ Akari empieza a llorar desconsolada, delante de todas ─ No se imaginan todo lo valioso que he aprendido al lado de ustedes, y no hay manera que pueda olvidar todo esto, y menos en sólo un año. Son el mayor tesoro que pueda aspirar a tener jamás, porque su amistad y su amor tienen mayor valor que cualquier cosa que sea capaz de ver, oír o tocar. A pesar de la distancia que entre nosotras haya, no pasará un solo día en que deje de pensar en ustedes, y siempre me preocuparé por todas. Las quiero demasiado, tanto que esto sinceramente duele, pero debo seguir mi camino sin importar el desgarrador dolor que en mí haya. Nos volveremos a ver, y siempre procuraré estar en contacto con ustedes. Y cuando llegue el momento de mi retorno, sé que me estarán esperando aquí, en el mismo lugar donde con pesar y dolor me despiden. Sólo será un año. Nada más que eso. Y en cuanto ese año pase, volveremos todas a reír juntas, y nuestros días de compartir nuestras experiencias y emociones empezarán nuevamente, y aspiraremos a que jamás acaben. Sólo podremos imaginar por ahora cuánto ansiamos ahora mismo que ese retorno se dé lo más pronto posible, y cuando pase, sentiremos que nacemos nuevamente, y una nueva luz brillará especialmente para que nuestros ojos coincidan y la vean, porque esa luz ha de ser para nosotras, y será nuestra esperanza henchida de gozo. Sólo ha de ser el final para dar paso, poco a poco, a un nuevo comienzo, con el cual hemos de madurar e intentar hacer mejor las cosas.

En ese momento el autobús llega, y el conductor suena el claxon para anunciar su presencia. Akane y Chinatsu se ofrecen para llevar el equipaje de Akari, y todas la acompañan hasta que ella pone el primer pie en la puerta del autobús. En ese momento, Akari voltea a ver a todas y llora nuevamente, y entonces todas se lanzan a abrazarla, una por una: Ayano, Kyouko, Chinatsu, Chizuru, Rise, Yui, Akane, Chitose, Nana, Himawari y Sakurako (estas dos últimas abrazaron juntas a Akari, y en ningún momento discutieron por ello). Con la despedida consumada, y en medio de lágrimas que significaban a la vez tristeza y esperanza, Akari termina de entrar al autobús, y el conductor cierra las puertas del mismo para iniciar el viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

No iba a llover, pero el cielo estaba bastante nublado. Todas y cada una de las que despidieron a Akari se encontraban allí todavía, pensando en todo cuanto habían vivido con Akari, y viendo cuánto de su vida había adquirido color gracias a ella. Se solía decir que ella no contaba con presencia, pero la verdad es que de pronto ella era el centro del grupo, pues siempre se esforzaba por el bien de todas, y cada una era capaz de seguir adelante gracias a ella, pero hasta ese momento se habían dado cuenta. No tendría sentido arrepentirse de nada, sólo tenían que procurar ser mejores, y en un año recibirían a Akari como mejores personas para ella. Todas permanecerían juntas por ella, y así estarían cuando volviese. Era como Akari había dicho, una luz brillaba para todas juntas, y comprendieron de inmediato que esa esperanza era real, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todas se volvieran a reunir. Todas pudieron aprovechar esas palabras de Akari para comprender a fondo cuánto las amaba a todas, y Akari seguramente sabría cuánto era ella amada por todas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Definitivamente no es el elemento más común que escribo, pero les digo que me siento satisfecho por lo logrado. Nunca he logrado entender del todo la filosofía (en la escuela me iba fatal intentando entenderlo), pero con esto estoy seguro de haber llegado a algunos corazones. Ya me dirán cuando escriban sus reviews.

Hasta otra


End file.
